How Can I Escape When I've Got Nowhere To Run?
by cXrASSASSIN13
Summary: Tony didn't know how his life got like One moment he's a 16 year old college boy, and the next, he's some blonde guy's sex Now, Tony Stark is involved with a whole new crowd, filled with kidnappings and murders, and it all centers around his (Read more Rated T for now) [Need art too!]
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so here's how my story is gonna go.**

**Tony is a 15 year old college student, he doesn't live the party, drunken lifestyle. His parents died when he was younger, so he's more mature and responsible (we'll talk about that later!). He was somehow kidnapped and probably sold to an illegal sex slave operation, where he met his owner, Steve Rogers.**

**In this, Steve lives more the Tony Stark lifestyle. He is a billionaire, his money coming from a huge drug-trade operation he runs. He has other separate resources where his money comes from, and again, we'll get to that later. (I dont wanna give to much away!) steve is charming, but extremely dangerous. This is sort of a mafia!AU but only 40%. I'm not really sure what to classify this as...**

**Anyways, Steve is not someone you want to cross, and he REMEMBERS TONY but he can't figure out where, when and why the younger boy is stuck in his head. **

**Everything else will be revealed later, as you probably know. I will finish this story! I am determined! The other one is just for fun and I'll update it every once in a while. But this one is my main focus. Sort of based off of a anime I watched, ****_Okane ga nai._****If you wanna watch it, go ahead. It's on youtube. Tony is more Ayase and Steve is Kanou. It's not the same PLOT but it has some scenes and things based off of the anime. Everyone else will appear, but it's Stony-ccentric.**

**NOW READ ON! This was just a a "so heres whats happening to get you prepared" thing. Next chapter is the real deal. COMMENT WHEN DONE! IT FEEDS MY HOPES AND DREAMS.**

**p.s. if anyone is interested in a cover for this, feel free to draw one or make one and send it to me! I would love you forever and I'll give you almost anything you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn't know how he got into this position. One moment he's walking to school, and the next, he's chained up and naked on the center of a stage in front of hundreds of men. No women from what Tony can see, which should've really set off some warning bells. To his far left, a man stood in front of a podium, calling out numbers.

"I see 50,000 dollars! Wait, 55,000 dollars, 55,000 dollars folks! C'mon, people! This is a beautiful servant up on stage! 16 years of age, handsome, young and has the stamina we all wish we had! Better yet, folks, this little lad up here is a virgin!" The man yelled out towards the men, and immediately more and more signs went up with their listed prices. Tony felt sick.

'Oh god, I must be at some sort of sex slave auction!' And really, Tony thought he should've felt more terrified at the thought, but he felt AMAZING. 'Must be some sort of drugs.'

Tony looked around, his eyes half open. Tony could only guess how he looked, arms apart and legs spread for everyone to see, his ass and dick exposed to hungry eyes. Tony's head hit the floor, unable to keep it up with the drugs making everything disproportionate. He felt sick and dizzy.

'Great, I'm being auctioned off to one of these old perverts!' Tony would've cried if he didn't feel all happy inside.

"I hear 80,000! Is that it? Anyone else?"

"95,000 dollars." A man said from somewhere in the back.

Tony quickly looked up, a flash of pain in the back of his skull from the movement. He knew that voice.

He quickly scanned the crowd, until his eyes landed on the person he so wished he never saw again.

Justin Hammer.

_*3 years ago*_

_ Tony was only 13 when Justin Hammer, then 21, tried to get into his pants. Tony was outside studying for his geometry test, having surpassed all his age level studies, when his dad's business rival came outside. He knew that his dad would be having guests over, and he also knew that if he got in the way, he would be punished later. _

_ Tony kept his head down and focused on his textbook when he heard footsteps approach him._

_ "What'cha odin' there, sport?" A charming voice asked Tony._

_ "I'm studying." Tony mumbled in reply, itching for the man to go away but also curious at the same time. "What's your name?" Tony finally asked._

_ The man laughed and sat down in the grass in front of Tony, angling his head so he could catch Tony's eyes._

_ "My name is Justin Hammer. And I know that you are the great Tony Stark!" Hammer exclaimed dramatically, lifting Tony's chin up._

_ Tony blushed and averted his eyes, "Yup, that's me. What're you doing here?"_

_ Hammer let go of Tony's chin to get up and sit close to Tony._

_ "I Just wanted to see the prodigy son, the Stark heir! I wanted to see if he is as handsome as people make him out to be." Justin said softly, curling his arm around Tony and resting his hand on Tony's hip, pulling the smaller boy closer to his side._

_ Tony gulped and looked away, but made no move to extract Hammer's hand. Tony clutched his textbook with a white knuckled grip, unsure of what to do._

_ "What are you doing." Tony asked quietly, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the minute._

_ Hammer used his other hand to grab Tony's chin and force Tony to look at him. Tony's eyes widened in shock, before Hammer's lips crashed into his. It was a rough kiss, very one sided. _

_ Unsure of how to react, Tony tried to squirm away. He's never kissed a guy before, let alone a man who was a lot more mature than him._

_ Hammer brought the squirming Tony onto his lap, and wrapped both arms around him, Tony's geometry textbook knocked to the ground_

_ "You look absolutely RAVISHING right now." Hammer mumbled before pulling Tony into another kiss. Hammers hands were all over Tony, rubbing on the inside of his thighs and sliding up and down his side. Hammer pulled Tony's head back, exposing his pale neck. Tony gasped in surprise when Hammer bit and sucked a hickey on his jaw and all along down his neck. Tony moaned and tried harder to get away from the older man._

_ "Trust me kid, I'm going to make you feel so good." Hammer growled, before attacking his neck again. _

_ Tony moaned at the feeling of Hammers mouth sucking on his neck, shoving at his chest weakly._

_ "S-stop! STOP! What are you doi-… ooh. Ah ah, mmmm, n-NO!" Tony screamed, kicking out._

_ Hammer ignored Tony's cries and continued his assault. His other hand drifted uncomfortably close to Tony's cock, rubbing and squeezing the inside of his thighs. Tony groaned, feeling an unwelcome pang of arousal, before screaming again when Hammer shoved his hand down his shorts. Tony yelped, Hammer's hand stroking his cock, when Tony punched Hammer in the jaw._

_ Hammer gasped and pulled back, his hand coming out of Tony's pants. Tony scrambled up and off of Justin's lap, before taking off running to his house. He heard Hammer laugh behind him._

_ "You can't run away from me, Tony! I will have you, and your company! Everything."_

*Present

"95,000 dollars! Going once, going twice!"

"1,500,000 dollars." A voice spoke, loudly but calmly.

Every man turned to look at the newcomer, Hammer's shocked face amoung them. A tall, muscular, blue-eyed...GOD stood in the doorway of the theatre, briefcase in hand. He stared at Tony, eyes dark with what Tony thought was incredible emotion. Tony blushed and tilted his head back again.

"All in cash. Right here, right now."

The auctioneer gaped at the blonde, before whispering, "Sold!"


	3. Chapter 3

_9 years ago__, Steve was accepted into a business college in New York City. _

_6 years ago__, Steve got a call from his hometown in Brooklyn. Apparently, his mother had died from a gunshot wound to her abdomen. Two rival gangs had a shootout, with three people dead and seven in the hospital, all of them gang members. Five innocent bystanders were also dead, his mother one of them. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. '__**Maybe**__,' Steve thought, 'i__**f she hand't known that I was coming home for the summer, she wouldn't have died**__.'_

_ 5 years ago, Steve finally completed college, gaining a business degree. With a fresh start ahead, Steve was offered a job at a rising company, focused on selling and producing houses and apartments, based in New York City. Steve was really pleased, since he didn't have to move out of his apartment and he would be making a fair amount of money from the job._

_ 2 ½ years ago, the company went bankrupt, and was bought out by a real estate agency. Steve was fired and replace by someone who's pay was lower and more affordable to the new company._

_ 1 ½ years ago, Steve found himself on the streets of New York. Having found no job, Steve lost everything he owned. The bank took his house and his car, the city took away his electricity and cable long before that. He had absolutely nothing. _

_ That was the moment that Steve decided that life wasn't worth it anymore._

_ He had not family or relatives, his mother dead and his father missing, no girl or guy to go home to. No one to love him or take care of him. He had absolutely nothing to live for. At least he still had his diploma. Fat lot of good that's going to do him._

_ Steve was standing in the middle of times square, staring at the flashing advertisements and billboards, absorbing the thrum of footsteps and the honking of taxis and cars. Savoring the sights, smells and noises of New York, because it might be the last day he got to experience the life all around him. Not a lot of people were around as usual, but in New York City, a little still means a lot. A light rain fell all around, the drops catching the lights and making the whole place simmer and shine. Steve stood around in nothing but his father's old army jacket and tattered jeans he found in the dumpster, after his last pair finally gave up and almost ripped in half. It was mid-spring, so not as cold, but winter still hung on to New York like an icy claw._

_ His hair was poorly done with some rusty scissors and he sported a raggedy beard, with no money for even a razor, let alone anything else but a light snack. His stomach protested to everything he did since he didn't feed himself as much as a 200 pound, muscular man should. He still ran everyday and worked out by using trees as pull up bars, trash cans as weights and anything else he could find. _

_ He tried to still look as best as he could, but all in all, Steve just couldn't do it anymore._

_ "Hey. Are you ok?" A small voice asked from behind Steve._

_ "I've been better." Steve responded dryly, not bothering to turn around. _

_ "Do you know that woman? On the billboard, I mean. You've been staring at her for an awfully long time." The voice asked again. Steve rolled his eyes._

_ "If I knew that woman, I think I would be in a much better place than I am in right now." Steve hissed._

_ The billboard showed a stunning woman named Margaret Carter. Steve passed by the billboard multiple times during his walks. It advertised Margaret's designer clothes. It was supposed to be so comfortable, yet still fashionable, that every woman wanted one. Her style was more regal and conservative, yet it still showed a woman's natural beauty. Her line was the 'thing to die for' critics raved, and because even the critics loved her, she was one of the most successful woman alive. She had more money than more than 90% of the world! If Steve knew her, than he definitely would've asked for some financial support._

_ "Do you need help?" the guy asked again. _

_ Steve turned around, angry for some unknown reason. "Look, I DON'T WANT Your…" Steve's eyes widened and all his anger vanished. Right in front of him, stood the most handsomest guy that Steve has ever met. With dark brown ahi, wide almond eyes, pale skin and almost a head shorter than Steve the boy took Steve's breath away._

_ "Are you ok sir?" the teen asked cautiously, but Steve only saw those full lips parting a fraction of an inch at the end of his sentence. All Steve wanted to do was grab the teen and run his hands all over his body, map out all of the grooves and curves. Steve wanted to claim him, take him in every way possible, to tear off his seemingly expensive clothes and make the boy keen and moan underneath him. He wanted to kiss those full lips, until they were bruised and could only scream Steve's name-_

_ "Dude? Sir? Mister? Hey, whats wrong?" The teen asked cautiously, grabbing Steve's arms and anchoring him back to the present. _

_ "hWha-? What?" Steve shook his head, willing away the emotions brought up by the young teen. _

_ "-look like you need help and since I'm rich, I think that 8,000 dollars would be good." The teen said distractedly, looking through his wallet before shoving a stack of bills into Steve's hand. "That's my one good deed for the day, I guess."_

_ Steve stood there, gaping at the bills in his hand. _

_ "N-no! I'm sorry, I just can't accept this! I mean… I don't even know your name?" Steve asked. He didn't really want to tell the boy that he was just contemplating suicide right before the teen walked up to him._

_ The teen laughed, a low but light sound, before a small blush appeared on his pale cheeks. "Tony. You can call me Tony."_

_ Steve stared at Tony, deciding that his blush was his favorite color on the planet, before snapping out of it._

_ "Here's my number if you need any more help. I mean, you seem to have something, so If you want some support just give me a call." Tony said, handing Steve a small business card._

_ "Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I'll repay you, promise!" Steve said earnestly, delighted that he may be able to find Tony again._

_ Tony laughed again, before backing up a bit. "Sorry, I have to leave now. My 'uncle' is picking me up for a funeral we have to go to." A sad look crossed Tony's face, before it disappeared just as quick._

_ "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Steve said, concerned for the young boy._

_ Tony chuckled dryly, "Wasn't much of a loss I guess." _

_ A black limo pulled up, stopping right by Tony. Tony waved at Steve, before getting into the limo._

_ "Wait, I forgot your name!" Tony yelled, his head poking out of the top._

_ "Steve! My name is Steve." Steve yelled back, smiling as he did so._

_ "Steve. Well, I'll see you later Steve." Tony called back, before climbing back in. The limo glided away, leaving Steve speechless by the side of the road._

_ Steve stared at the stack of bills he held in his hand. He smiled and decided that now, he wouldn't give up. He would make it, somewhere, and he would find Tony and pay him back. Maybe even more. _

_ Excited for a good future ahead, Steve walked away, deciding to get some new jeans and t-shirt first. As he walked away, his last thought was,__** 'I wonder how that limo made it in here.'**_

_**A/N:**_

**_This is set in present time. 2013 if any of you DIDN'T know. So Steve met Tony in the spring of 2011. :) Tony was molested in 2010. _**

_**I feel like Peggy should be in this! She needs love and support, especially with some of the hate she's been getting. Pepper is DEFINITELY gonna be in this too, because I love her and admire her work in every way possible! THEY ARE SOME KICK ASS WOMEN!**_

_**Anyways, this may be a two part chapter (at least I'm hoping!). This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you catch anything, tell me please! I don't want to keep it up if it's grammatically incorrect or anything!**_

_**One more announcement! I am accepting prompts, If anyone has one that they would like me to write. I got stuck for a bit, and it helps me if I quit for a little bit and then start up again. SO, I am accepting prompts! Hit me up on my tumblr; surefireeditor .**_

blog/surefireeditor


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Steve! Look at you, all fancy and dolled up." Steve's friend, Clint Barton, shouted at him from across the restaurant.

Steve laughed and walked over, ignoring the people staring at him from every corner of the restaurant. He was wearing his brand new navy blue suit, with dress shoes and a white tie.

"Thanks, Clint. It feels nice!" Steve replied, sliding into the booth across from Clint.

"Apparently it's a step up for you, old friend. Hey, speaking of which, why didn't you call me during your whole 'Downward Spiral'! I could've helped you out! I got that police-gig over by Brooklyn, with a nice little apartment. It was HARD to find, but since I have such 'remarkable talent' they found me a place!" Clint boasted, motioning for a water to bring them a drink.

"Sorry, Steve. I already ordered. Hope you like Red!"

Steve smiled softly, feeling a twinge of jealousy at his friends success during his hard time.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Clint asked, handing Steve a glass.

Steve sighed and swirled his wine around. "I lost everything Clint! My home, my clothes, my car, my life… My family."

Clint stared at him sadly, "Man, I wish I knew earlier, Steve. I'm really sorry bro." Clint whispered, tilting his glass towards Steve before taking a drink. Steve just sipped his and hummed thoughtfully.

"So, wonder boy. I have two questions for ya." Clint said.

Steve glanced up at Clint and motioned for him to continue.

"Question NUMERO UNO," Clint said dramatically, putting both elbows on the table and making a twirling motion with his fingers. "If you were, like, a hobo no more than a WEEK ago, how did you get enough money to buy new clothes and afford to eat here?"

Steve sat back, tapping his finger on the wine glass and studying the restaurant with an artist's eye.

The restaurant was called "21 Club", an expensive restaurant located at 21 west and 52nd St in New York. It was very sophisticated, and took a while to get a reservation. In Steve's opinion, it was very luxurious, but over expensive and crowded. The latter of which, is what Steve had exactly in mind.

"Clint… so far in my life, nothing has every really worked out for me." Steve began, setting his drink down and facing Clint on directly. "I've tried my hardest to become SOMEONE! Find some MEANING to my life! FInd something that I'm ACTUALLY GOOD AT! Then I remembered. After I ran into you at that cafe a couple of days back, I got to thinking. 'Who else do I know who would live around here?' You see Clint, I've spent too much time sitting on my butt and feeling sorry for myself that I forgot one important detail. I DO have people who would help me out, I was just too BLIND from pride that I just didn't realize it. So I scoured the city, using some phone books and library computers, until I found another old buddy from college. Loki Laufeyson!" Steve said excitedly, practically vibrating in his seat.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Thor's adopted brother? The one who went almost insane with rage after he found out he was adopted? THAT Loki? What could you POSSIBLY want with that arrogant nutcase!"

"He ran a… business of sorts back in College. I remember him boasting about it one night at a party, saying how he was going to be rich one day. So I came to him to ask if he was still doing his 'business' and if he was… hiring." Steve said slowly, staring pointedly at his napkin.

Clint choked, almost dropping his glass. "STEVE! YOU DIDN'T!"

"It's only a temporary situation! After I get some more money I can restart my life! Besides, he knows how good I am with numbers AND I know that I can be very good salesman." Steve said defensively.

Clint groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "That doesn't mean you get yourself involved in the DRUG TRADE STEVE! Especially with a guy like LOKI!" Clint practically yelled at him. Steve was thankful for the crowded, loud room and he imagined that Clint was too.

"I know, Clint, I know! You don't understand-" Steve pleaded.

"I understand perfectly well the situation you have placed yourself in!" Clint argued.

"Clint, listen-"

"No, Steve! Look what your doing is-"

"Completely irresponsible, I know, but if you could just-"

"If you say 'Listen to me', I WILL axe murder your a-"

"Clint!"

"Steve!"

"Just shut up and-"

"Shut up and what, huh? What are ya gonna do, pretty boy! You-"

"CLINT BARTON, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" Steve yelled, holding on to the sides of the booth so hard, Clint was afraid it was going to splinter.

"I met someone!" Steve blurted out, releasing the table and holding his head in his hands.

"You...met someone?" Clint squeaked out (A manly squeak, thank you very much).

Steve groaned, "Yes I did. He-"

"HE?"

"-is generous and handsome and supposedly BRILLIANT at everything, if the internet is to be believed. He helped me out, Clint! Saw me when I was nothing, when I was practically invisible and at my lowest point. He SAVED me!" Steve smiled at the memory. "I just… want to impress him. I want to give him everything, I want to SHOW him that I am not invisible anymore!" Steve whimpered, giving Clint his best "kicked-puppy" look.

Clint sighed, and settled back down. "Looks like you've got it bad, Stevie. So, you're playing this whole, brand-new, dangerous game for some guy THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET just so you can impress him?"

Steve nodded, looking at Clint with an expression of determination and a small bit of fear.

"Ok, fine Steve. I have a feeling you won't even tell me his NAME, but back to question numero DOS! What the fuck do I have to do with this."

Steve grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ultimately your decision, but I want you to be my 'business partner'."

Clint choked again, coughing and thumping his chest. "Business partner?"

"More like a dolled-up body guard." Steve said nonchalantly.

"No, no no no no no, NO!" Clint shook his head furiously, "You can't rope me into this!"

"I'm not roping you into anything." Steve said seriously. "But Natasha's doing it. Loki found her too, along with a couple of other people who are willing to as well. We're starting a whole new group, Clint! Think of all the money we could make and the fun we could have!"

Clint stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked. "Natasha? Like, Natasha Romanoff, aka the-girl-with-the-balls-of-steel, the I-can-kill-you-with-a-thought, screw-the-status-quo, etcetera, THAT NATASHA?"

Steve nodded. "As well as Thor and James Rhodes, the party animal and the responsible army dude."

"They're in it too?"

"Yes. And a couple of other people we don't know. Some owe debts, some just want money and some we don't even know about. So, are you in?" Steve asked, holding out his hand.

Clint gulped, staring at Steve's hand. He groaned, before grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "If Tasha's in, I'm in. Can't let her outshine my awesomeness, can I?" Clint joked.

Steve just smirked. "Excellent. Now were in business!"

**1 ½ Years later (auction day)**

"Quit goofing off, you two!" Steve commanded, glaring at his two bodyguards. Natasha and Clint stopped immediately, but continued smirking at him.

"Lighten up, Steve! Your making the men around her scared!" Clint teased, elbowing him in the side and pointing to the man right next to him. The man proceeded to try and make himself invisible to the powerful man sitting right beside him

Steve rolled his eyes. "Good. He should be afraid. We are dangerous people, Clint, and it's about time some people were reminded of it. Now sit back and find one that suites you, you know how I hate being here." Steve said, gesturing towards center stage.

They were sitting in the high-class balcony, directly facing the stage in the tiny theatre, at an illegal underground 'slave auction'. After Clint's third bad break up in a row, Natasha decided to bring Clint along on one of her scouting missions, where they find confidential actions and buy certain people, who they employ and use to force to pay off their debt. This time was special, since they weren't finding an employee, but someone to entertain Clint. Natasha dragged Steve along for the money, and also in hopes of finding one that caught his eye. Both bodyguards agreed that Steve needed to 'Get over that nonexistent guy, and get your ass in gear!'.

_"That boy probably found another, Steve!" Natasha exclaimed as Clint forcibly dragged him out of the office's and into the limp._

_ "Yes! You're the most successful man in all of the country, with your financial firm and your… side business!" Clint said, glancing at their driver Happy Hogan, who mimed zipping his lips._

_ "Find someone else, Steve." Natasha said softly._

Steve sighed and brought himself back into the present, where Clint was studying the the selections and Natasha was fiddling with her smartphone.

"He looks nice...too tall...maybe…" Clint muttered to himself, fingers tapping on the railing distractedly.

Steve adjusted his tux absentmindedly. 'Still can't really believe my life has become like this.' Steve thought to himself.

Before Steve could delve into his thoughts any further, Clint interrupted with "STEEEEEEEEEEVE! What about that one!" Clint said excitedly, gesturing towards the man on stage, bringing Steve out of his mind.

Steve leaned over and stared, shocked, at the familiar figure below. '_Tony!'_

"-andsome, young, and has the stamina we all wished we had! Better yet, folks, this little lad up here is a virgin!" The announcer exclaimed, waving his hands excitedly when he saw how many hands were raised.

Steve's heart stopped. Tony was spread out so perfectly, leaving nothing hidden. Relief washed over him as the sound roared impossibly higher.

'He hans't been with anyone else… he's still pure!' Steve thought to himself, a small twinge of jealousy flaring up inside when he realized everyone else got to see what was his.

He quickly grabbed the case and ran, ignoring Clint and Natasha's worried cries over the beating of his heart. He reached the bottom of the stairs and flung the theatre doors wide open.

"1,500,000 dollars." Steve said, surprised how his voice was so calm. He quickly caught Tony's eye, relief washing through him when he saw that he hand't been hurt. He stared down the room, daring anyone to contradict his payment.

"All in cash. Right here, right now."

"Steve, what are you doing." Natasha whispered in his ear, a little breathless after the run downstairs.

"Claiming what's mine." Steve whispered bak, and strode towards the stage.

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long on the updates! I would've had it last week, but I was too tired to do it :P I won't give you any excuses, that's the real reason. I would've done it sooner, but truthfully, I felt like I could've made this chapter better. This may be revised, I'll tell you in the future. Anyways, new characters are coming up and there may be an OC in here but probably not. I REALLY want Pepper and Peggy to show up soon so be prepared for the badass duo!**

**Comments give me strength! :)**

**P.S. mistakes are all my own, I'm not accepting beta readers at this moment, sorry. Still need art!**


End file.
